Prior dumping mechanisms of which I am aware for lifting and dumping trash receptacles into compactors are adapted for handling heavy industrial trash such as metal or other solid materials, and accordingly comprise heavy and expensive machinery. Many institutions, such as hospitals, schools and hotels, have their own stationary compactors for compacting lightweight trash such as paper and sweepings, but the trash is collected in a container, usually in a plastic bag, wheeled to the compactor and lifted and dumped therein by hand.
I am not aware of any dumping mechanism designed to be mounted on a stationary compactor for handling lightweight trash and adapted to lift and dump a mobile trash container into the hopper of the compactor.